Two Brothers and a Baby Angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Lucifer asks his big brother Michael for help. His older brother is sceptical at first, because he thinks Lucifer wants to lure him into a trap. But what happens than even the mightly warrior angel has not expected… (Warning: Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_And another request from a friend of mine on dA :3. _  
><em><span>Warning: It's a tickle-fic<span>___

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

**_Two Brothers and a Baby Angel_**

When Lucifer had asked him to meet each other in a small motel, Michael had asked himself the question why he wanted to do that.

Did he want to end their fighting once and for all?

Or was this just a sneaky trick to lure him into a trap?

Whatever it was, Michael didn't like it at all.

But he also thought about it that he would never get a chance like this again.

Lucifer showed himself to him. He wanted to meet him and maybe, just maybe, he was strong enough to defeat his little brother. Even without his vessel, Dean Winchester.

He growled.

It hadn't been easy to find a vessel when he came to earth.

Especially to find a vessel that was strong enough to keep him in.

He was heaven's most powerful angel after all…

But in the end he had found a young guy in the best age as humans used to say it.

Michael didn't care much for the age or for the look. He was just glad to finally make his way to the motel Lucifer wanted to meet him.

He had zapped himself to their agreed meeting point, but his little brother was nowhere to be seen.

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes.

His brother hadn't changed at all after all those years that had passed.

He still couldn't keep his promise to wait for him and he certainly was already in one of the motel rooms, waiting for him.

Michael didn't want to waste his time in looking for the room his brother was waiting for him. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Lucifer? Can you hear me? I am here now. Show yourself and let us end this once and for all!_

No answer came and the mighty archangel grumbled and clenched his hands into fists.

_This is not funny Lucifer! Show yourself already or I will go back to heaven! I don't have time for your immature games!_

Michael twitched slightly when he could hear a chuckle inside his head.

_Oh I think this is very funny brother. _

God's oldest angel growled again.

_Finally! What do you want from me Lucifer?_

_I am not here to fight you brother. Come to room number six and we will talk about this._

_Do you really think you could trick me and lure me into a trap?_

_No Michael. Just…trust me…please. I have a problem._

Michael raised an eyebrow at the slightly desperate sounding voice of his little brother.

Either Lucifer was a good actor or he was serious when he said he had a problem.

There was only one way to find out…

A few minutes later Michael stood right in front of the door with a huge, golden six on it.

He grimaced at the irony. Lucifer just had to choose number six to tease him.

Well at least it wasn't number six hundred sixty six…

He tried to ignore it and looked around to make sure no human would see him.

Of course humans wouldn't think he was an archangel and all because he had a human vessel, but still…

He brushed this thoughts aside, took a deep breath and he knocked against the door and waited. And he waited and waited and waited…

_Lucifer! Open this goddamn door before I will…_

_Oho, what is that Mikey? Blasphemy? __Out of your mouth?__Ohhh how the mighty have fallen…_

Michael took a deep breath and he tried to calm himself down, but he could feel how his self-control slowly but surely said goodbye. His brother certainly felt it as well, because just a few seconds later the motel room door swung open and he was greeted by a wide grinning Lucifer.

"Hello bro. Long time no see."

His older brother shot him a glare before he stepped into the room.

"What do you want from me Lucifer? Is this a trick? Do you want to end it here and now?"

Lucifer closed the door behind him and turned around to face his older brother.

"Does it look like a trap to you brother?"

"I don't have time for your games! Tell me or I will go!"

Now it was the fallen angel who sighed and he sat down onto the king size bed the room offered.

"You haven't changed at all I see. Always so stoic. You are no fun Mikey."

"You tug on my nerves little brother!"

The younger angel raised his hands in defense, trying to calm him down with that gesture.

"Okay, okay calm down Michael. I am not here to fight you or to lure you into a trap. As I said before: I have a problem."

Michael crossed his arms before his chest and shot him a glare.

"And you really think I would help you with your problem brother? After all you have done? You are a monster Lucifer and the only thing I will do with you is kill you when the moment has come!"

"Yeah, yeah blah, blah, blah. Please tell me something else Michael."

His little brother was pulling on his nerves like nobody else and slowly but surely Michael lost his last bit of self-control.

"Since you apparently don't get at with words, I'll just show you my little problem."

Said and done and Michael's eyes widened when his brother turned around and pulled the blanket of the bed back only to reveal…

"A baby angel?"

The little angel giggled and made grabbing motions with his fingers and Lucifer picked him up, gently brushing his hand through his short dark hair before he looked back at his older brother, who's expression had suddenly changed from stoic to surprised.

The younger archangel grinned.

"See? It's not a trap or anything like this. Relax Mikey."

Michael shook his head and his stoic expression returned to his face.

"Who is that?" he asked and he narrowed his eyes.

He still didn't trust his brother!

"What? Don't you recognize him?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is our little brother, Castiel."

Silence.

Until…

"You turned our little brother into a baby? Are you crazy?!"

"Woa, woa, woa Mikey! That wasn't me, I swear! I have found him today. I have nothing to do with this."

"Do you really think I would believe you?"

"Brother. I never lie. You, from all of us, should know best right? You can trust me. I have found him with a piece of paper in his hands. Here, look."

The Morning Star handed his big brother the note and watched him with a slight grin on his face. His grin widened when Michael grimaced and glared at him yet again.

"Is this a joke?"

"No brother. That's not a joke. I was as surprised as you when I first read that, believe me."

Michal dropped the note where "I miss my big brothers" was written on it and he slowly approached the younger angel. He still didn't trust him and he kept an eye on him when he came closer and closer until he stood right in front of Lucifer, who scooted to the side to make some space for him.

"Sit down Mikey. Don't worry, I won't bite you."

The elder hesitated at first.

Lucifer had fallen in every way possible. He was a monster, an abomination and he –

"Sit down!"

Michael yelped when Lucifer had grabbed his shirt and pulled him down next to him.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The only answer the fallen angel got was another death glare and after that silence returned to the small room. None of them found the right words to say in such a situation and only Castiel's happy giggling pierced through the tense atmosphere when he chased after Lucifer's fingers. It had been way too long since Michael and Lucifer had seen each other and the last time they had seen each other was the day when Lucifer had fallen.

A day on which both don't like thinking back…

"Well…here we are now…" Lucifer tried to break the uncomfortable silence around them.

"Who did this to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Castiel. Who did this to him? You said it wasn't you. So…who was it?"

The fallen angel shrugged his shoulders, picked Castiel up with a grin and fell back into the soft bed sheets. He held the little angel right above his face and Castiel giggled and flapped his pitch black wings with joy when Lucifer squeezed his pudgy sides.

"I have no idea who did this brother and when I am honest I don't care that much. I mean…look at him. Isn't he just the cutest little angel you have ever seen?"

Lucifer grinned and he squeezed Castiel's sides again.

And again and again until the little angel was full on laughing and shrieking.

"Aren't you just the cutest angel ever Cassie? Oh yes you are. You are my super cute little baby brother. Who is my little angel? Who is it? Is it you Cassie?"

The morning star blew a raspberry onto Castiel's pudgy belly, grinning when the little angel shrieked with mirth and struggled in his strong grip. His little feet were kicking out the moment Lucifer buried his face into his belly, nibbling gently at the sensitive skin there until Castiel had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. His wings were flapping wildly behind his back and he buried his small fingers into Lucifer's short hair when the older angel didn't stop his playful assault.

Michael watched the spectacle with a tiny smile on his face he quickly tried to hide when his little brother glanced at him. But it doesn't mattered how hard he tried to hide his smile from him, the younger archangel could still see the smile in his big brother's eyes and he felt a long forgotten warmth inside his supposedly icy heart.

He topped tickling Castiel for a moment and sat him down onto his chest, only to give his big brother a knowingly grin, which made Michael roll his eyes and he felt how he blushed a little.

Meanwhile Castiel was still giggling and he shrieked yet again when Lucifer poked his belly with is forefinger.

"Are you laughing about me Cassie?"

The young angel shook his head and giggled more.

"No? But it certainly looks like that to me. That's not very nice of you, you know? Laughing about your big brother. I think a punishment is required!"

Before Lucifer could get his hands on Castiel again, the young angel quickly jumped from his chest and ran to Michael, only to throw himself into his arms and hide himself from the other archangel who still had this big grin on his face as he sat up and brushed his hands through his slightly messy hair.

"What? Trying to get Mikey onto your side?"

Castiel only blew a raspberry at him, stood on Michael' legs and spread his little wings out.

Lucifer laughed at this.

"What is that? Trying to intimidate me with those tiny wings of yours? Nice try Cassie, but you have to do better than that. Look."

The fallen angel closed his eyes and focused, only to make his own snow white wigs visible.

He grinned when he spread his own wings out. They were massive compared to Castiel's tiny wings and they almost took the length of the whole room.

"See? Those are wings!"

And again Michael rolled his eyes and he shoved his brother playfully.

"Even you had small wings once Lucifer, don't forget about this."

"Pfft. Please Michael. That's eons ago. I was small and weak back then. But now I am big and strong!"

"Yeah…and dumb."

Lucifer gasped in mocked shock and he clutched his chest, right where his heart supposed to be.

"You're hurting my feelings Mikey. I am not dumb. Or do I look dumb to you Cassie?"

The light bringer intentionally pulled funny faces to make Castiel laugh.

And how much the little angel laughed. So much that he fall right back into Michael's arms.

And even Lucifer couldn't keep himself from laughing the more his baby brother laughed when he pulled one funny face after the other.

The only angel who didn't laugh at all (or who rather tried really hard not to laugh) was Michael. He had pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to ignore his laughing brothers as good as he could. His pride was too big to let go and laugh like the little, innocent fledgling he once was.

"Awww come on Mikey~. What's wrong with you? Laugh with us."

But the elder continued to ignore him.

At least he tried, but when he could feel little finger digging into his belly he felt how his stoic facade started to crumble and how a smile threatened to appear on his face.

"Great idea Cassie. Keep going!"

Michael shot his little brother a glare but he simply grinned at him and before the elder could protest Lucifer dug his own fingers into his sides, tickling him. He also used his wingtips to flick over his brother's ears and when he felt how the body started to tense and shake underneath his fingers, he knew Michael would break anytime soon.

"C'mon Mikey. Just laugh. You know you want to. I can see it in your face."

The teasing fingers tip toed higher now, teasing his lower ribs and when Castiel found an extra sensitive spot on the side of his belly the mighty archangel's lips quirked up into a broad grin and he twitched and quickly pressed his arms against his sides when Lucifer tickled higher up his ribs.

The morning star grinned knowingly and he tried to worm his fingers under his big brother's arms for he knew that this was a weak spot.

"N-no!"

Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he felt how the laughter bubbled up inside his belly and slowly he fell backwards until he lay on his back, Lucifer above him and Castiel sitting on his legs, wiggling his small fingers over his belly and sides.

"Hey Cassie."

The baby angel looked up, right into Lucifer's grinning face and the archangel reached down and pulled Michael's shirt up to expose his soft tummy.

"Try again."

The moment the small fingers wiggled over his bare skin, God's oldest angel let out a rather unmanly squeak and he quickly covered his mouth with his hands when more of these sounds wanted to slipped out of him.

He started to struggle when Lucifer's fingers were back under his arms.

White feathers started to tease his ears and his neck and when Castiel found this one little spot on the side of his belly again, all hope was lost and the last bit of his self-control shattered like glass and he started to laugh behind his hands.

"Ha! We got him Cassie! He's laughing!"

Castiel only laughed and dug in harder, getting a shriek from Michael and the archangel took his hands from his mouth only to grab at Castiel's, but Lucifer was faster than him and took his chance by digging into his ribs. Another shriek left his brother's lips and his arms were glued to his sides yet again, only trapping his fingers which never stopped massaging into his ribs. Lucifer knew all too well where and how to tickle hm to let him lose all self-control!

And Castiel wasn't helping him either with those small fingers digging into all of his tickle spots he had on his sides and belly.

"Th-this is nohohot funny L-Lucifer!" Michael protested between fits of laughter when his little brother was laughing along with him.

"Not funny? And why are you laughing so much right now?"

"Shuhuhuhut uhuhup!"

"Can you believe that Cassie? He said shut up to me. My, my. You are such a rude angel, Mikey. I think I know how to teach you some manners."

Michael arched his back and a loud scream, followed by almost hysterical laughter pouring out of his lips when his little brother shot a wave of his grace through his body, attacking all of his tickle spots at ones. He kept this up until God's oldest angel was wheezing and his laughter turned silent. He could only mouth a helpless "Please" or "Stop" and that's when Lucifer stopped.

The moment the grace disappeared from his body Michael found back to his strength and another loud scream pierced the air when he grabbed Castiel around his waist and started to blow one raspberry after the other onto his belly.

"Do you think this is funny? I show you funny!"

And another raspberry was blown and Castiel shrieked with mirth, kicking his legs out and flapping his little, downy wings.

When he could hear Lucifer laughing the elder turned his head to his little brother and shot him a mockingly glare.

"What are you laughing at?" he grumbled and he stopped tickling Castiel for a moment.

The morning star grinned.

"It's like the old times, don't you think?"

Michael had to smile when the memories came back to him.

Memories of a small Lucifer, giggling happily every time his big brother teased him with some tickles here and there.

His soft smile quickly turned into a grin and he sat up, placing Castiel on his legs while he did so.

"Yeah like the old times. Remember when I tickled you silly?"

Lucifer felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks and he quickly turned his head away from his grinning brother, who scooted closer to him.

"Please Michael. That was when I was a young angel. People are calling me the devil now. Do you really think the devil would be ticklish? I think not…"

"Oh no?"

The moment Michael jabbed a finger into his ribs, Lucifer squealed and his whole body jumped. Quickly he wrapped his arms around his sides, grinning and giggling when the elder didn't stop poking his ribs and sides up and down.

"Looks like the devil _is _ticklish, eh Lucy?"

"I-I am nohohot! That's…ah!...That's just m-my…vessel…Nick!"

Michael's grin widened and he glanced at Lucifer's wings.

The moment his fingers slipped underneath the silky feather, the morning star screeched and he fell backwards, rolling around on the bed, wings flapping wildly.

"Well that's certainly not your vessel and you are laughing and screaming now you little liar."

Michael's grin widened so much that his cheeks started to hurt and he pinned his little brother down with his arms raised above his head. He looked at Castiel and winked at him and the little angel understood the silent message and crawled onto Lucifer's stomach.

The moment both of them attacked the devil screamed with hysterical but happy laughter and his brothers couldn't help but laugh along with him.

The three angels were so engrossed in their playful games, that they didn't see or even sense the other angel, who was silently watching them with a huge smile on his face.

"I knew this was a great idea to bring these two closer."

Gabriel threw one last look to them before he opened his golden wings and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

He would get his little brother Castiel later and he would make sure that he would be back to his old self soon.

But not now.

No.

Now he would let them be and play around, because they needed this.

They were one family after all…

**_The End_**


End file.
